


just glad not to be dead - poetry works

by CybertronianBeing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Community: poetry_fiction, Found Poetry, Help, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, There's A Tag For That, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: just garbage poetry inspired mostly by transformers characters and my crush and the people i love dearly. if its 3am where u live and might wanna take a chance to give this/these a read, knock yourself out.also, if u were searching for a sign. this' it. stay another day. i see you.
Kudos: 2





	1. heatwaves

i ask,

did it hurt so

when you fell from the heavens?

crashing through

the rigor lapping atmosphere

the brightly burning red hot bend

there's blazing 

theivery of your perfection

lithe persperation, saline laced rippling tears

i wish to wipe them therefore

take away your pain

i wonder,

if you mean more

than all the universe combined

i may as well

burn all the world to ashes


	2. POV

I’d love to see me from your pov  
Wish you could see you from mine  
Take a breath  
Whisk mine away  
Your urgency   
Promotes exigency  
Piece together sublimity  
I wander aimlessly  
Feel for your soul  
Tear me apart  
Pick me apart  
What are we  
What are you?  
Higher being, beautiful frame  
You fly without sprouting wings  
Pause.  
Stop.   
Yield.  
Exhale.   
I watch you  
You distract me  
Split me open  
Like arrow; pierce heart  
By holding me close  
And your weapons at arm's length

**Author's Note:**

> for her, for starstriking me  
> and for bea, who's beauty overwhelms me  
> for isabel, who's stuck thru thick & thin  
> and for amelia, who's the best in the world  
> for madi, who is my stability  
> and for you, who's still here, still kicking.


End file.
